There was an Idea
by Belle Schuyler
Summary: Morgan Stark wakes up on her sixteenth birthday to some very unique gifts and two remarkable people.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning, Mom." Morgan called as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother, who was throwing on a sharp-looking sports coat, beamed as she met Morgan's eyes.

"Good morning sweetie, happy birthday!"

"Thank you!"

"Are you excited for your big day?"

"Yeah, Peter and Cassie are just gonna come over to hang out for the day, nothing fancy."

"Well, I'm sure you'll all have fun. I've gotta run, but I have one thing to give you before I leave."

"What is it?"

Pepper took a small holographic projector out of her pocket and slid it across the kitchen table. It had a piece of masking tape over the top, labeling it "Morguna Files - 16th Bday" in her father's handwriting.

She felt her throat catch before she could speak again.

"It...it's from Dad?"

Pepper nodded as she gently rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"He said it was supposed to be something special, between just the two of you. But I can stay here and watch it with you, if you want me to."

"It's okay, Mom. I...I'd like to keep it like that."

Her mother smiled sadly and nodded.

"Okay. Well, call me if you need anything, alright? I'll see you tonight."

"Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

As Pepper closed the front door, Morgan sat at the table and took a deep breath before pressing play, allowing the projection of her father to appear.

"Hey Morguna." Said the virtual version of Tony Stark. "This is the first of a little video series I'm doing. We don't exactly know how this whole...time heist thing is going to go. So I wanted to record some messages for you just in case I don't...see you for a while. I've got your sixteenth birthday, first job, first boyfriend-and-or-girlfriend, high school graduation, college graduation, and wedding. God, by the time this is over, you're gonna be sick of hearing my voice. I know I already am."

Morgan laughed to herself as she grabbed a napkin to dry her eyes.

"So, sixteen, huh? It's a big number. Not as big as 3000, but...Wow, you probably won't even remember that bit by the time you're watching this."

The projection of her father looked off to the side before clearing his throat and continuing.

"Anyway, it's a big number. Exciting times. High school, homecomings, getting your drivers license...Do me a favor, and don't give Happy a heart attack if he ends up being your driving instructor, alright?"

"But, Morgan, in all honesty, I can't believe you'll ever be 16. You're four right now, I just tucked you into bed after reading you your favorite story, the Wonky Donkey. And now you're old enough to pilot a hang glider, legally change your name...oh, and none of these things you should do, by the way. It's not like, a bucket list or anything."

"I still remember the day you were born. I'll never forget it, you were...the most perfect thing I had ever seen in my life. You were so beautiful. And this is coming from the ultimate perfectionist, who had never been satisfied with anything he had ever made in his life. Then, I took one look at you, and...that was it. You've got me around your finger, kid. Always have, and always will. I'm so proud of you, and you haven't even done anything that remarkable yet. I mean, don't get me wrong, your macaroni drawings are very impressive, but...I can just tell you're going to do something incredible with your life, no matter what it is. And you'll always be my greatest creation, remember that. I love you, Morgan. Happy Birthday, sweetie."

Morgan's intermittent sobs were interrupted by a knock at the door, which caused her to jolt up and shove the projector into her pocket.

"It's open!"

The door swung wide to reveal Peter Parker and Cassie Lang, who were carrying ballons, a massive cake, and an armload of presents.

"Happy Birthday!" They exclaimed in unison, setting down their load to wrap the birthday girl in a hug.

"Thanks, guys. Hey, Cass."

"Hey, Morgie!"

"Miss Stark." Said Peter, exaggeratedly bowing to her.

"Underoos!"

"So, what did you guys wanna do?" Asked Morgan, trying her hardest to maintain a smile. "I can order pizza in a little bit, if you're hungry..."

"Actually, Morgan, there was something we wanted to talk to you about." Peter interjected.

"Uh, sure? What is it?"

Cassie clicked her tongue, deep in thought. "Do you mind if we take this downstairs?"


	2. A Group of Remarkable People

"What's going on, guys? You're kind of freaking me out." Morgan said, as she led her friends downstairs into her father's old work room.

"Alright, so you obviously know about super heroes, right?" Peter asked, attempting to nonchalantly lean against the staircase.

"Of course I do. You're Spider-Man, she's the third generation Wasp, and my Dad was freaking Iron Man. I'd say I've got a pretty good grasp on the concept." she answered bitterly.

"Morgan, I know this is a sensitive topic for you. But we wouldn't bring it up if it wasn't important."

"If...what wasn't important?"

Cassie and Peter exchanged a glance before turning back to Morgan.

"There was a theory, published by Doctor Banner a few years ago. When everyone came back after the Decimation, he started to think there was a way...to bring anyone back."

"Anyone, like my Dad?"

"Exactly. And the research was picked up by SHIELD, so now they're looking for volunteers."

"To do what? Give up their lives for some grand idea of the greater good, like my Dad and my Aunt Nat?"

"Morg, your dad was a hero."

"And where did that get him?! If the world stopped expecting so much from him, then maybe he would still be here."

"The fate of the world was at stake. Either of us would have made that same sacrifice if it achieved the same result."

Peter nodded. "I know how hard it is, Morgan. We both do. We've all lost people we care about. But we do what we do so there can be peace. It's what your Dad and Nat fought for, it's what we fight for...and it can be your fight, too."

"What if I don't want it to be my fight?"

"Then that's your choice. But I really think that this could work, and bring your Dad back."

"What would I have to do?"

"Well, for starters..." Cassie heaved a metal box up onto the table and opened it, revealing a shiny blue metal suit. "You can try this on."

"Mom's Rescue suit?"

Peter shook its head. "It's the Mark 3000. Your Dad had plans drawn up for it before he passed, and Cassie and I built it."

"Here." Said Cassie, as she helped her fix the gauntlet around her right hand. Peter opened the window on the farthest wall of the room before turning back to her.

"Alright, now fire a blast out of the window."

"How do I do that?"

"Raise your hand, and make it even with your shoulder. Then tilt your palm back to fire."

Morgan followed the instructions, which only led to an anticlimactic spray of hot sparks.

"I don't think it -"

She was interrupted by a burst of power flying off of her open palm, which ricocheted and burned a tree out in the backyard.

"It works." Peter and Cassie said in unison.

"That was amazing!" Morgan exclaimed, running to the window to examine the charred tree.

"And you can do a hell of a lot more than that if you team up with us."

"I don't know, guys..."

"You don't have to make a decision just yet. But I want you to really think about it. Because sooner or later, there's going to be a point where you change your mind."

"Alright." Morgan nodded, her expression steeled.

"We're not trying to scare you, but we want to be realistic about what SHIELD is trying to do. And that just might include bringing Mr. Stark back."

"And we won't be alone. Director Hill already has a list of other enhanced individuals that will help us out."

Cassie pulled up a hologram and flicked through a series of names.

Peter Parker

Cassie Lang

Monica "Photon" Rambeau-Danvers

Lila "Bishop" Barton

Harley Keener

Kamala Khan

...and Morgan Stark.


	3. See What We Can Become

A few hours later, Morgan, Peter, and Cassie pulled up to the Avengers Facility and were greeted by Maria Hill.

"Thanks for coming, guys."

"No problem. Who all's here?" asked Peter.

"Come see for yourselves." The director said with a smirk, opening the door for them.

"Oh, and Morgan?" She smiled, handing Morgan a thick envelope. "Happy birthday. Nick and I got everybody here to sign it."

"Thanks, Aunt Maria." The teen said, pulling Maria into a hug. "How's Uncle Nick?"

"Oh, good as ever. I've been trying to stop him from getting another cat."

"Fury's a cat person?" Cassie asked, as the group walked down the hall.

"Oh, you have no idea."

They finally arrived in the main laboratory, where Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff were hard at work with two teen boys serving as their assistants. They perked up when they saw the group approaching.

"There she is! The birthday girl!" Bruce called.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Nat said, fondly placing her hand on Morgan's cheek.

"Thanks, guys."

"Oh! I don't think you guys have met the new interns? Pete knows Harley, of course."

"Hey." Harley Keener said with a genial wave.

"And this is Amadeus Cho."

"Call me Ames." Said the second young man, with a warm smile that reached all the way to his eyes, causing Morgan to blush.

"Are we waiting on everyone else?" asked Cassie, looking around the room.

"Oh no, we're here." Said a voice, emerging from the shadows as a young woman in purple leather, a crossbow slung across her back.

"We just wanted to check out the lounge first." Added another girl, who was wearing a red Air Force shirt, a bomber jacket, and her hair in space buns.

"Everyone, this is Monica." Nat said, gesturing to the girl with the Air Force t-shirt, who flashed a peace sign from behind the straw of her boba tea.

"And Morgan, you know Lila." 

"Hey, squirt." Lila Barton said, waving a hand wrapped in protective leather.

"And last but not least, Kamala."

A girl in a bright pink headscarf and Captain America t-shirt gave Morgan an exaggerated wink and finger guns.

"Wait, Kamala _Khan_? Don't you run that superhero fan blog, Captain Marvelous?" Ames asked.

"That's me!"

"I love your work!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you. I do try." Kamala replied with a dismissive wave, pretending to blush.

"Alright, now that everyone's here…" Director Hill stated, as everyone formed a circle around her. "Let's debrief."

"So, we all know that what Tony did impacted all of our lives." Said Bruce. "His sacrifice led to families being reunited, the beginnings of time travel research, and the discovery of the Multiverse. But this all came at the greatest possible cost to him, and his family, and all of us. We lost one of the greatest minds, the bravest man, of our generation. Morgan lost a father. But, we're starting to think it's outside the realm of possibility that we could bring him back."

"Wait." Peter interrupted. "If we do bring him back, how do we know that we're going to grab the Tony from our timeline, and not someone else's?"

"Because there's evidence to suggest that the Tony Stark from our dimension is still alive, just barely, clinging to consciousness in the realm beyond the planet Vormir. The Soul World."

"But…that's impossible." Kamala whispered.

"Not as much as you'd think." Natasha continued, shifting uncomfortably before locking eyes with Bruce, who gave her a reassuring nod. "I escaped from the Soul World nearly ten years ago, along with a Zehoberi named Gamora"

"Wait, the Zen Whoberians? I thought they were extinct." Ames asked.

"All but this one. And technically her daughter, but she's also half human." Cassie answered.

"So how did you get out?"

"To make a long story short, aliens and magic. But Gamora and I found that the Soul World gave us both this…sensitivity. I can feel people's souls, their essence. And here recently, I've felt something…distinctly Tony Stark."

"Which means he's out there, somewhere. And we just might be able to bring him back." Bruce added.

"And bring him…home?" Morgan wheezed, clutching her hand to her chest as she struggled to breathe.

"Hey, hey. It's alright." Natasha said, wrapping her arm around Morgan's shoulders and soothingly rubbing her back. "It's alright. A lot to take in, I know. But this might just work."

"And if it doesn't?" asked Peter, keeping a cautious eye on Morgan.

"Then everything will still be exactly how it is now." Bruce said, stepping forward to hand Morgan a glass of water. "Nothing changes."

"Well, a lot can change, if you ask me." Cassie interjected, crossing her arms over her chest. "What if something goes wrong? What if we bring Stark back, and lose the Decimation victims all over again? What if…what if one of us dies?"

"Don't stress the details until you hear the full plan. We wouldn't have called you here if we didn't think every last one of you is capable of seeing this through." Said Maria. "But if any of you want to back out, now would be the time to do it."

The new recruits looked around at each other, their expressions resolute.

"I'm ready." Kamala said with a nod.

"So am I." Monica echoed.

"Me too." Lila said.

"We're just the lab boys." Said Harley, raising his hands defensively, as Ames nudged him in the side.

"But we're here to help, too." Ames continued. "Whatever it takes."

"Morgan?" Peter asked, tentatively.

The youngest Stark shared a look with her aunt, before surveying her new teammates, who were all watching her expectantly. She pulled away from Natasha and squared her shoulders.

"Count me in."


End file.
